Sophisticated vehicles such as aircraft feature wire harnesses relating the multiple wires used for the operation of aircraft systems. However, the installation of such wire harnesses is inefficient in terms of manpower. For instance, standoffs are commonly used to connect wire harnesses to structures, but these standoffs often require bolting/screwing manipulations for the wire harnesses to be fixed to the structure. It would be desirable to reduce the amount of manpower required to secure wire harnesses to structures.